Amazing Grace
by tsuunami
Summary: [one shot]MarcusOlivier. Parce qu'à Noël...il faut faire la paix, et pas la guerre...


One shot spéciale pour Noël !

Auteur : tsuunami

Genre : fluff

Paring : Olivier/Marcus

Disclamers : Les persos de Harry Potter sont pas à moi...TTuTT et Amazing Grace non plus !

Voilà, Pourquoi j'ai créée ce one shot...et bien, en histoire, je feuilletait mon bouquin quand je suis tombé sur quelque chose. Une guerre, je sais plus qui contre qui, peut être les Anglais contre les Allemands, ou les Français contre les Allemands, j'en ai vraiment aucune idée...Mais, à la nuit de Noël, ils ont arrêté de s'entretuer et se sont rejoint pour fêté le 25 Décembre 1914.

J'ai trouvé ça vraiment...touchant ? Je ne saurais pas décrire exactement ce que j'ai ressentit, mais en tout cas, même si mon avis ne compte pas, ne compte plus, plutôt, je dois dire que je suis vraiment fière d'appartenir à ce peuple qui n'est pas aussi barbare et inhumain que je le pensait.

Alors...Amazing Grace est née !

_

* * *

_

Parce qu'à Noël, on doit faire la paix, et pas la guerre...En hommage à une certaine guerre, où deux camps ennemis ont fraternisés l'espace d'une nuit.

* * *

Amazing Grace

* * *

Noël...

Sûrement sa fête préférée... C'était étrange, comment il se sentait libre, sans obligation, au-dessus de tout...comment il se sentait libre d'être _lui_, tout simplement...Plus de père ou de mère qui ne cessait de lui casser les oreilles avec son futur de Mangemort...plus de famille orgueilleuse à supporter...

Il était libre.

Parce qu'il n'était pas chez lui...non. Parce qu'il était chez lui...Poudlard, c'était chez lui...et ce manoir glacé et sombre, c'était sa prison.

Les sixièmes année avaient le droit de rester à Pré au Lard, lors de Noël. Le directeur les jugeait assez grands pour pouvoir passer un Noël à l'extérieur...

Cette année, c'était la première fois qu'il passait Noël dehors. Mais il était sûr que l'_autre_ allait le retrouver. _Il_ le retrouvait toujours. A chaque Noël. _Il_ était là. Toujours.

Mais _il_ venait quand lui, était seul.

Adrian Pucey et Terence Higgs levèrent leurs yeux vers lui quand il se leva, mais ne dirent rien et le laissèrent sortir du « Trois balais », sans se poser de questions. Après tout...il était plutôt du genre solitaire alors...

Marcus resserra son écharpe verte et argent, avant de lever son visage pâle vers le ciel ébène. Des flocons de neige vinrent de poser sur lui et il ferma les yeux avant de respirer profondément, son souffle se transformant en fumée blanche lorsqu'il s'échappa de ses lèvres.

...L_'autre_ aimait bien faire ça...

Le Serpentard se mit à marcher un peu sans but, ses mains dans ses poches, ses yeux sombres rivés sur le sol enneigé, perdus dans ses pensées. Il croisa un groupe de choriste en train de chantonner, et s'arrêta une seconde pour les écouter.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now I'm found,  
Was blind but now I see. _

_T'was grace that taught my heart to fear  
And grace my fear relieved  
How precious did that grace appear,  
The hour I first believed. "_

Marcus Flint sourit. Cette chanson...il l'entendait à chaque Noël, lui...mais de la bouche de _l'autre_.

Il dépassa les choriste et reprit son chemin, marchant au hasard dans les rues de Pré au Lard. Il n'y avait plus beaucoup de monde à cette heure ci...Les autres fêtaient leurs propres Noëls avec leurs familles à eux, les personnes qu'ils aimaient...Lui, la personne qu'il aimait, n'était pas encore là. Mais elle viendrait.

L'adolescent s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin de Quidditch fermé. Luisant sous la lumière de la lune, un Eclair de Feu attendait bien sagement qu'on l'achète, couché sur l'étalage, près de tout un nécessaire à balais dernière génération.

Il croisa ses bras en frissonnant, et son regard glissa le long du balais, quand il entendit des bruits de pas. _Il_ arrivait... _Il_ était là...

Les pas s'arrêtèrent, et Marcus vit du coin de l'œil de la fumée blanche. Ses yeux sombres remontèrent une écharpe rouge et or, puis un nez, avant de croiser des prunelles noisettes.

L'autre le regardait, les mains dans les poches, et les joues rougies par le froid.

Marcus détourna son regard et revint vers le balais, mais tous ses autres sens étaient uniquement focalisés sur l'autre. Il avait toujours la même odeur de menthe mélangé à de la lavande... Son odeur à lui...

Quand le Serpentard releva ses yeux vers l'autre, il avait posé son regard noisette sur l'Eclair de Feu. Mais, sentant le regard de Marcus sur lui, il plongea ses prunelles dans celles de Marcus, et tout les deux se regardèrent avant de lever leurs regards vers une branche de gui accrochée au-dessus d'eux.

Les yeux de l'autre pétillèrent de malice : Il souriait.

De la fumée blanche franchit à nouveau ses lèvres, et il se tourna vers Marcus avant d'attraper le pan de son écharpe verte argent, et de se lever sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser doucement sur la joue.

-...Joyeux Noël... », murmura t-il dans un souffle pratiquement inaudible.

Ils se regardèrent encore un moment, silencieux. Une des mains de l'autre adolescent était toujours accrochée à son écharpe. L'autre était posée sur son épaule. Marcus décroisa ses bras et posa sa main sur celle de l'autre.

Elle était glacée...alors que la sienne était brûlante...

-Tu as froid... », constata le Serpentard, presque en le grondant. Presque.

L'autre sourit à nouveau et lâcha même un petit rire.

-C'est pas grave. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence, avant que l'autre ne prenne sa main et se mette à marcher, obligeant Marcus à l'imiter. Le Serpentard resserra ses doigts sur la main du sorcier, comme pour le réchauffer, et suivit l'adolescent sans se poser de questions.

Ils traversèrent tout le village et passèrent à côté de la cabane hurlante, longeant la barrière en bois qui entourait la vieille bicoque. L'autre promena sa main libre sur la neige qui s'était posée sur les rondins de bois, mais ne s'arrêta pas de marcher pour autant.

Et puis d'un coup...l'autre se retourna.

Marcus aurait dût s'en douter. Il aurait dût...après tout, c'était tout l'autre ça...Il aurait vraiment dût être plus méfiant quand le sorcier s'était approché de la barrière...

Mais il ne c'était douté de rien et se prit la boule de neige en plein dans la tête. Aussitôt, l'autre éclata de rire, et lui, s'arrêta de marcher, les morceaux de neiges retombant sur le sol.

-Désolé, c'était plus fort que moi ! », fit l'adolescent, plié en deux.

-...C'est vraiment du toi tout craché ça... », grogna Marcus en essuyant son visage.

Le serpentard s'approcha de la barrière et attrapa un peu de neige pour la modeler avec ses mains gelées, un sourire carnassier étirant ses lèvres.

Puis, brusquement, il attrapa le sorcier par l'écharpe et tira son col pour renverser toute la neige dans les vêtements de l'adolescent qui poussa une exclamation de surprise.

-Waaaaah ! C'est froooid ! Aaaaah ! »

Il gesticula dans tout les sens en secouant ses vêtements alors que Marcus éclatait de rire.

Oui, lui, Marcus Flint, riait.

-Marcusseuuuuh ! T'es méchaaaant ! », chouina l'adolescent quand toute la neige fondit dans son dos, le trempant complètement.

-Et oui...c'est pour ça que je suis à Serpentard... »

L'autre lui tira la langue et il sourit avant de le prendre dans ses bras.

-Beuuuh, y a des Serpentard qui sont gentils quand même ! »

-Vraiment ? Vas y, dis-moi qui, je t'écoutes... »

Le sorcier fit mine de réfléchir mais finit par rosir, alors que Marcus posait sa main sur sa nuque en approchant son visage vers le sien.

-Mouais...mais...quand même... »

La voix de l'adolescent se faiblit petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que le Serpentard se rapprochait de lui, et finit par disparaître au moment où leurs lèvres glacées se touchaient.

Marcus aimait beaucoup l'embrasser...ses lèvres avaient un goût particulier...un goût inoubliable. Et puis, à chaque fois qu'il finissaient leurs baisers...il souriait. Un petit sourire légèrement timide, et dans ses grands yeux noisettes brillait une petite flamme de satisfaction. Toujours.

-Dis Marcus...tu me portes ? », fit l'adolescent en tournant autour du Serpentard, alors qu'ils s'étaient remis à marcher.

-Te porter ? Pauvre petit, t'es pas capable de marcher jusqu'au château ? »

-Alléééééééé, sitopléééééé... »

Et il battit des paupières en prenant une moue boudeuse, comme un enfant. L'autre savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas lui résister quand il faisait ça.

-Bon, montes... »

-Thanks youuuuu ! », chantonna l'adolescent avant de sauter sur son dos.

-Ouf...c'est que t'as grossit dis-moi ? »

Marcus entendit un « Beuuuuh ! », pas très élégant contre son oreille et en déduit que l'adolescent avait de nouveau tiré sa langue, boudeur. Il sourit.

Le chemin se déroula dans le silence, et au bout d'un moment, Marcus posa son pied dans le hall de Poudlard. Les deux sorciers entendaient les autres faire la fête dans la Grande Salle mais ne les rejoignirent pas. Le Serpentard grimpa les escaliers, l'autre sur son dos. Il savait où il allait.

Parce qu'ils faisaient toujours ça, à chaque Noël.

Marcus pénétra dans la bibliothèque de l'école. Elle était toujours vide à cette heure ci, parce que Mme Pince participait aux festivités de la Grande Salle.

Arrivés au bout de la grande pièce, Marcus posa le sorcier sur la table avant de s'étirer. L'autre se mit à battre des jambes, comme un enfant, et ils se regardèrent un petit moment avant de le sorcier ne fouille dans sa poche pour en retirer une sucette.

-T'en veux ? », proposa l'adolescent en défaisant l'emballage marron de la sucrerie. « C'est moldus, inoffensif...et au coca-colaaa ! »

Marcus sourit franchement et haussa négativement sa tête. L'autre haussa ses épaules.

-Ok, comme tu veux. »

Il mit la sucette dans sa bouche et le Serpentard s'approcha de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, enfouissant son visage dans les cheveux bruns de l'adolescent. L'autre passa ses bras autour du cou de Marcus, en suçotant son bonbon.

Le silence retomba à nouveau.

Mais, au bout de quelques secondes, l'autre se mit à fredonner un petit air. Un petit air bien connu...Une chansonnette de Noël...

Marcus sourit et ferma ses yeux.

Il n'y avait bien qu'Oliver Wood qui le rendait comme ça.

Il était vraiment amoureux de lui...

**oOo**

**The End**


End file.
